


freerarepairsweek DAY Day 3 - Confession/Firsts

by yakutatazuaho



Category: Free!
Genre: Amusement Park, Confession, M/M, date, freerarepairsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakutatazuaho/pseuds/yakutatazuaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi likes Haruka and knows Haruka likes Rin but wishes he would look his way. This is set in later time in middle school where Rin is in Australia and Kisumi and Haruka go to the same school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freerarepairsweek DAY Day 3 - Confession/Firsts

"They say first loves don't come true...I hope it's true...and I hope it's not true".

"Haru was fascinated by Rin, fell in love with him, then he was left behind before having a chance to confess. It all happened where I couldn't see, but I'm sure that was his first love.  
Although it may be selfish and a bit cruel, I don't want it to come true. Because Haru is my first love..."

Kisumi fell in love with Nanase Haruka gradually, little by little as he got to know him better. They went to the same middle school, they were in the same class, and he started being able to read him and understand him better, and was very happy when he could notice the slight differences in his mood or expressions. It started out as a curiosity, and ended up into infatuation.

He knew Haruka had been sad after Rin had left, though he was acting pretty much as usual. He felt sad for Haruka, but at the same time, he wished he'd let him be the one to comfort him.

Kisumi loved the Haru who swam unrestricted, gliding through the water like a dolphin and breathing in it as if he had scales; he often went to watch him in the swim club in their first year, but in the end, Haru had stopped swimming. He wasn't sure what triggered it, but he was sure it had something to do with Rin. And although he lost the beautiful image of Haruka merging with the water and losing himself in it, Kisumi wasn't all that disappointed. Because as much as he liked the quiet boy in the water, he liked him the same amount in his daily life: drawing, listening to his classes, dozing off and Kisumi didn't feel he needed a Haruka who is close to water; he only wanted Haruka, no matter what he did and liked.

The pink haired boy was sitting on a bench in the school's courtyard, thinking about nothings, and also thinking about Haru, while watching the students playing around on the fields during recess. He threw his head back and looked at the sky, which made him smile. Whether he looked at the ocean or he looked at the sky, all he could see were Haru's eyes, the intensity and depth that seems deeper than the universe. He closed his eyes, trying to mold his image in his head, thinking about the fact that he needed to do something. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take advantage of the fact that Rin was away or if he simply wanted to cheer his crush up, but he knew he wanted to do something to get closer to him.  
He smiled thinking about how Haruka is sometimes warm and accepts him, and how sometimes he's cold and refuses his touch, his imagination stopped by a voice:  
"What are you laughing at?"  
Opening his eyes, instead of the sky he saw those clear blue eyes, that were frankly a good substitute for it.

"Nothing", Kisumi answered and straightened his neck, following Haruka with his eyes. The boy sat down next to him and opened the sketchbook he was holding.

"Watcha drawing?" the pink haired boy asked curiously, leaning over to see the contents of the notebook, where he saw a sketch of Iwatobi-chan in sports attire on one side and a blank page on the other.  
"Uh, this isn't even related to anything. Why do you need to come here for this?"

"Relaxation". As usual, Haruka's answers were short and on the subject.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the air were the birds chirping and the soft scratches of pencil on paper, Kisumi sitting with his eyes closed feeling the breeze and trying to get his arm slowly around Haru's shoulder, and Haru sketching another Iwatobi-chan with an "Eve" theme.

A flash broke Kisumi's silence as he realized he'd kept pestering Haruka but never actually asked him out on free days; so he didn't wait for any ideas or nice words to come to him and blurted out, all of a sudden, jerking his head up.

"Haru, do you wanna go to the amusement park with me in the weekend?"

The dark haired boy seemed to contemplate, and Kisumi spoke even more abruptly, getting closer, as he realized he needed to take into account a very important factor:  
"Just the two of us?"

Haruka looked a bit puzzled and it seemed that he didn't think the same as Kisumi, who had assumed he'd want to take Makoto -his best friend- along.  
"Please?" Kisumi added, making sure to repeat the word in an increasingly irritating way, hoping to get a yes out of Haruka. After all, if you wanted to get Haruka to do something, you needed to push his back, because if you waited for him to take the initiative, you'd need one whole life and a half.

The desired answer came easier than expected when Haru murmured an "okay" and Kisumi radiated with happiness. He didn't really understand why such a small thing made him so happy, but made a note to set the exact details with Haru, because it's sure he won't be able to get a hold of him on his phone.  
\----------------

Kisumi was a bit too enthusiastic for this date, and end up changing his outfit numerous times. He managed to find some casual clothes after switching through some exaggeratedly formal ones for the occasion, but still left early for their meeting.  
He was glad he reached the place earlier than his classmate, and put on his best casual face, standing in place and waiting for him, without realizing he was actually grinning.

Haruka arrived at the meeting place earlier than the set time, but Kisumi had been there an hour before. Maybe he wouldn't have been this enthusiastic if it weren't his first "date" with Haru, and also, if he didn't have something planned for today.

Kisumi gave it a lot of thought in his own way, and realized: it's not enough, he can't be satisfied with just this; he realized that he needs to be more assertive, to make sure that Haruka acknowledges him in that way and that he can finally start pursuing him genuinely. And the best method he arrived to was that he needed to confess.  
He knew Haruka doesn't like him; he knew he would be rejected; but he knew he wouldn't be denied. Haruka would surely let him stay by his side, would act with the same gentleness as before, and wouldn't judge or mock Kisumi. He knew that before he could start wishing for a relationship with Haru, he needed to make him also focus his attention in other ways than Rin's. He wanted Haru to at least feel a bit conscious around him. So he decided to confess; to start again from the beginning, without pretending to be friendly, but interacting directly with the intention to be noticed.

Haru let Kisumi choose the ride he wanted to try, and Kisumi chose the haunted house for starters; he thought maybe he'd get to hold Haru's hand or at least brush fingers, but he had been as deadpan as he was sitting in class, so it wasn't much of a success. Sometimes, he even seemed to admire and check out the way the traps were made; artist's curiosity maybe.

Maybe Haru would cling to him if he was disoriented, thought Kisumi when he chose the scariest roller-coaster, but Haruka's hair looked freshly brushed for some reason when they got down from the ride, and it was actually Kisumi who needed a full breath of air. At least Haru showed concern, so Kisumi was please with the result and let his companion choose the next activity.

He should have seen it coming, but Haruka chose a costume skit event from the kids' playground side of the park, and looked pretty enthusiastic while watching the characters on the small stage.  
Kisumi smiled while watching Haruka, who seemed to also smile with his eyes. He found it really cute that Haru had this childish side of him, and left the show with that image in his heart, buying a mascot keychain from one of the booths to give Haru later.

"Hey, Haru. It's still only evening, but let's go on the ferris wheel?"

"Do you prefer it at night?"

Kisumi realized he'd thought that way because he found the ferris wheel at night more couple-like, and blushed a bit when noticing he'd kind of blurted it out.

"Nah, it's just more impressive then", he tried to evade the question; after all, only he thought this was a date.

In the end, the ride didn't turn out very romantic because Kisumi ended up getting exited about the view, shaking the car and talking a lot; though he thought he saw Haru sketch a smile at some moment.

When they got back down, Kisumi invited Haruka for a walk along the bridge passing over a lake and watching over most part of the park.  
For some reason, Haruka didn't seem to turn down anything Kisumi asked him to do today, and he was feeling very flattered and encouraged.

They walked slowly, in silence, either looking at the view, either glancing occasionally at each other. Kisumi slowed down, eventually stopping his steps and waited for Haruka to stop. Before he turned around he started:

"Haru..." he wasn't sure he should go on, but braved up and continued.  
"Haru...I like you, you know..."

He felt that he said it too abruptly, but he hadn't thought much about the confession and let his feelings speak. Haruka looked at him, and although Kisumi had told him before that he likes him, it was obvious he understood the meaning.  
He seemed to hesitate but wanted to say something, and Kisumi realized he didn't want to hear a rejection after all; so he stopped thinking and plunged ahead, grabbing Haruka's arms and leaning down for a kiss, placing his lips on Haruka's so gently that it was barely a peck.  
Haruka didn't startle, didn't move away. He even seemed to close his eyes, but Kisumi wasn't sure, because he was so flustered that he didn't know what he was doing.

He was still gripping Haruka's arms, who didn't push him away.  
"I'm sorry...for...um...this...uh..."  
He suddenly felt his cheeks burning and didn't know where to look anymore, as if his consciousness just came back from the blackout. He tried to regain his composure as Haruka waited for him, and looked him in the eyes, trying to convey what he was feeling.

"Even if I'm not the first in your heart, I want to be your first in something!" he said a bit too loud and backed away getting shy from his own embarrassing words, letting go of the other boy.  
"Uh, sorry...that didn't sound great...hahah..."

Haruka just stared at him, looking puzzled. He made a move intending to touch his own lips, but stopped in his path when Kisumi spoke, understanding his confusion:

"I know...you like Rin..."

The other boy's expression didn't change, and only his hand moved, reaching his lips to touch them.

"Ahh...come on Haru, don't stay quiet!" he let out a sigh and added in a mumble "it's killing me..."

"What does this have to do with Rin?"

"Huh? You can't be that dense? The problem is that I just confessed to you and I know you like Rin but you're leaving me hanging here!" Kisumi added, feeling a bit better that he finally got it out.

"I'm not in love with Rin." Haruka's words came like a hammer down on Kisumi who looked at him in bewilderment.

"I like Rin, but not like that" he continues simply.

"Are you sure?" said Kisumi, starting to doubt Haruka's ability to understand his own feelings. He also didn't know where he stood himself, as it seemed that his main worry along this whole time had been thrown apart by a few words of Haruka's.

"But then what about me? How do you feel about me?  
I love you!" added Kisumi getting closer to Haru and starting to forget his embarrassment from earlier.

"I know" were the only words Haruka said, and he glanced a bit away before grabbing Kisumi's jacket and stretching his neck to press lips on lips again in an innocent peck. He stood straightened again and saw how Kisumi seemed to be frozen, the only hint otherwise being his blinking; then Haruka grabbed at Kisumi's collar with one hand and threw one arm around his neck to pull him into a more tangible, longer kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Although Kisumi is a bright and sunny type of boy, I see him as always being composed and contemplating under that image of his. I thought that if he fell in love, maybe he wouldn't be as simple and straightforward as he looks, but also have his worries. (though I exaggerated with the narration and it's a bit too unexciting let's say. I kind of feel that stories that only have narration don't have this factor that lets you relate directly to the characters, because they also sort of only let you imagine the characters' disposition and everything, and the story will change depending on how you interpret it). Thank you for reading this!  
> I had a bit of a heartache when I wrote the line "I'm not in love with Rin". It's time to explore the realm of /not/ rinharu fics as well!  
> *And as a note, I feel that in order to write anything with Kisumi, you need to read High Speed 2, but I'm sad to say I didn't do that yet so maybe some things don't add up, although I tried to stay away from the details and focus on the 'action' of the fic.
> 
> I think I wrote a big exaggeration that ended in a bad punch line.  
> This is what happens if I don't have anything concrete sketched out.


End file.
